


How much I’ve missed you

by GermanMLG



Category: Stargate - All Media Types, Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Smut, Surprise Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25737511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GermanMLG/pseuds/GermanMLG
Summary: This is pretty random, originally a scene for a Fan-Insert
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	How much I’ve missed you

**Author's Note:**

> The end of a normal workday escalates a little bit..

I was turning and turning as I heard the familiar sound of a motorbike coming to a stop in front of the house. A known feeling overcame me and I jolted up from the bed. Now fully awake, I made my way down the stairs and stopped behind the door as the footsteps were now near the entrance door. Said door opened and the Air Force Major I’ve been waiting for tiptoed their first two steps inside as I grabbed them and planted a kiss on their lips. For a few moments she tensed beneath my lips but as she noticed it was me, her once so strict attitude suddenly was gone, giving way to the heated, unrestricted spirit I adored and loved so much.   
Breaking the bond in need for air, I parted our lips just a few inches, taking in a heated breath.  
„Missed you.“, was all I could manage to answer the question written in her eyes that now made way for the darkness of desire. Before she could say anything, I took her wrists and drove her to the next hallway wall.   
A husky gasp escaped her throat as the back of her well formed body hit the wall and I couldn’t help but smirk as I pressed her down with my own body weight and her wrists lay slightly above her head. I pushed my thigh between her legs and her eyes squeezed shut. I kissed her again but this time it lasted longer and she tried to reach out to me. I didn’t let her but instead I started to kiss down her beautiful jawline and began to tease the sensitive spots she had tried to hide with makeup before. Now she was breathing heavily too and as she opened her eyes it was obvious that she didn’t like my teasing.   
„Please.“, she breathed, her voice in a pleading tone. I was not done teasing her yet so I continued my way down, removing her clothes with one hand, leaving her restricted with my other hand.  
„Have I ever told you, how sexy you are in dress blues?“, I smiled as I slowly opened her blouse. „However, I prefer you without any clothing.“  
Now she started smirking, her eyes still focused on my face. I was becoming impatient now too and so my hand wandered down her upper body and skirt until I felt the silky touch of her skin on mine. I slipped under the hemline of her underdress and was immediately greeted with a wet mess. I returned to her face and leaned in to whisper in her ear:  
„Oh, what a naughty girl you are! Now I will have to punish you for that.“, I said with my sweetest voice and the answer just stirred up the heat that had been building between my legs since I first laid eyes on her tonight. She let out a dry moan and slightly stirred beneath me. I could feel her knees getting weak as I reached down again and teased her thighs a little more before I rushed into her without any warning.  
Her insides tightened around my index finger and before she was able to adjust, I thrust two more fingers inside her. She straightened and threw her head back in pleasure, her eyes flashing shut again.  
„Please, punish me.“, she screamed but she wasn’t where I wanted her to be yet, so I didn’t move but took her long legs and wrapped them around my waist. Then I thrust into her again and this time, she moaned even louder.  
I released her wrists and they automatically sling around my neck, pulling my face down on her lips, where she started kissing me hard. I knew what she was trying to do, but I had no intention to let her take the lead. With my now free hands I took her from the wall and pulled her against me, leaving no space between our rapidly moving chests. She kept her legs up while I started to carry her to our bed, where I let her down. I turned to the cupboard in which we kept our toys and I took out bands made from silk, with which I first covered her eyes and then I started to restrict her wrists to the headpiece of the bed. I slowly led my hands roam around he body while I made my way down to her ankles. As she was fully stretched on the bed, I took her head and pulled it upwards, to kiss her roughly. As we touched, she pulled heavily on her restrains but it didn’t work.   
„You didn’t think I was going to let you loose before the fun even started, did you?“, I asked in a dangerous tone. She didn’t answer but instead continued to pull at the bands.  
„Well, haven’t you been shown proper manners? You have been asked a question, so it would be polite of you to answer.“, my accent rang through the room and I could feel her shudder beneath me.  
„No.“, came from beneath me, but that wasn’t quite what I wanted to hear, so I continued my interrogation:“ So that is how you speak to your commanding officer these days? It appears I have missed a lot over the past hours.“  
She took in a breath in order to say something but I cut her off. „Now, you will only answer me, when I allow you too, understand?“ She nodded.  
Satisfied, I let go off her face and took my index finger down her throat, teasing the skin on the way. As I reached her pale cleavage, I pushed away the open blouse and started to rid her of her bra. It willingly gave way to two hardened nipples, causing her to gasp as the sensitive skin was confronted with the cool air of the room.


End file.
